podwofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gierek vol. 7
Pisanie po raz 7 o tym samym nie jest zadaniem łatwym, ale z kronikarskiego obowiązku SPRÓBUJĘ. A więc, co następuje - pomiędzy dniem 29.12.13 a 01.01.2014 odbyła się 7 część wspaniałego, śmieszno-strasznego serialu życiówkowego o nazwie Gierałtów. Wyjazd ten zapisał się wyjątkowo spektakularnym przebiegam, a to z racji tradycyjnego Wieczoru Polskiego, który w tym roku przybrał formę nad wyraz destrukcyjną. Zanim jednak do tego doszło, wszystkich czekał... Wielki Wyścig Owa odsłona Gierka była Gierkiem o najwyższym współczynniku PAR na metr kwadratowy. Z tego też powodu, dobra lokalizacja była towarem wysoce deficytowym, gdyż każdy chciał mieć swój własny cichy kącik do uprawiania miłosnych zapasów. Nawet jeżeli zdarzał się jakiś przedstawiciel gatunku męskiego mający głęboko w dupiu uskutecznianie jakiejkolwiek romantiki na tego rodzaju wyjeździe, to mimo wszystko nie mógł pozostać obojętnym wobec samczego instynktu nakazującego uwić dogodne gniazdko swej partnerce. Niżej podpisanemu zdarzyło się jechać furą, w której wszyscy mieli pewne PLANY odnośnie lokalizacji, więcthumb|400px|Kto był kto? podczas jazdy można było odczuć pewne CIŚNIENIE, tym bardziej, że jednym z celów naszej trasy było odstawienie globtrotterów Adriego i Madzię w GÓRACH, gdyż postanowili odbyć do Gierka pieszą pielgrzymkę wraz z Jezusem. Napięcie udało się nieco rozładować dzięki sprytnemu manewrowi, od tamtego dnia zwanego Gambitem Bibi, polegającym na wkręceniu bogu ducha winnemu STNCLowi, że nasz Korowóz nawet nie wyruszył. Jak się jednak okazało, wcale nie byliśmy najchytrzejszy - niespodziewany bliztkreig pod osłoną porannych mgieł przeprowadził oddział Antka, Cielaka i Nadobnej Adelajdy. Będąc czarnym koniem tego Wyścigu wyrolowali wszystkich w bambuko, i jako pierwsi zajęli jeden z bardziej intratnych punktów strategicznych. Pomimo pewnej rywalizacji, wszyscy bezproblemowo ulokowali się na zadowalających miejscówach i nie doszło do żadnych niecywilizowanych przepychanek (a przynajmniej osobiście o żadnej nie słyszałem. Powolutku wszyscy zaczęli uświadamiać sobie, że za parę godzin rozpocznie się... Wieczór Polski Tak jest! W miejscu, w którym Wieczór Polski rozpoczął swe chwalebne istnienie, miała się odbyć kolejna rocznica tego eventu. Mało kto przypuszczał jak bardzo okaże się ona spektakularna. Co niektórzy siali marazm i defetyzm, próbując przesunąć Wieczór na dzień następny, bądź nawet na Sylwka. Szczególnie ciekawy był przypadek imć Cielaka - ów znamienity jegomość wykazywał wyjątkową niechęć w stosunku do thumb|364px|Znajdź trzy różnice!idei Wieczoru. Jednakże, gdy wreszcie zastawiono do stołu, przywdział czapkę rosyjskiego tankisty i zamienił się w istnego Czynownika Wódki, lejącego jednego kielona za drugim. Przemiana godna księdza ROBAKA! Stoły w tym roku były zastawione wyjątkowo SUTO i uginały się pod ciężarem MIENSA, WENDLIN oraz przeróżnych rodzajów WÓDZITSU. Doszło do tego, że niżej podpisanemu została cała torba niewykorzystanego jadła, mimo licznych gęb do wykarmienia. Na stół wjechało nawet całkiem sporo ciasta, które miało niebawem zostać wykorzystane w niecnych celach. Ucztowanie rozpoczęto prawie dokładnie o 20.00. Gdy podnoszono pierwszy kielon, na salę wkroczył OSE, zwiastując nadejście ostatniej ekipy, podróżującej furą Tasiora. Maruderzy szybko się zorganizowali i rozpakowali, a potem wszyscy razem poszli w tango. Jak to na Wieczorach Polskich bywa, tempo chlania było prze okrutne, rzekłbym nawet KATORŻNICZE. Wóda wlewana była w gardła w iście rekordowym tempie. Na efekty czekać długo nie trzeba było - lica szybko pokraśniały, serdeczne i szczere słowa oraz wrzaski popłynęły z rozgrzanych gardzieli, a krok stał się dziarsko-zamaszysty, acz chwiejny. Nalane Polskie oblicza wyrykiwały radośnie słowa kolejnych pieśni (wieczór upłynął zdecydowanie pod znakiem KAZIKA), przerywając jedynie po to, by napchać w siebie MIENSIWO. Zapanowała ogólna, niepohamowana destrukcja, cokolwiek, co nie było przykręcone śrubami do podłogi nie mogło umknąć usyfieniu. Zrywano flagi i bezczeszczono symbole religijne. Z rozciętej nogi Kaczego TRYYYYSNĘĘŁŁAAAAA KREEEEEEW (TRYSNĘŁA KREW!), ten jednak specjalnie na to nie zważał i beztrosko umazgiwał posoką podłogę swą ranną stopą. Ktoś wpadł na genialny w swej prostocie pomysł miotania ciastem i wkrótce ścianę przyozdobiła słodziutka, lepka mozaika (niżej podpisanego próbowano ZGWAŁCIĆ ciastem, wpychając znienacka je do japy od tylca). Gwoździem do przysłowiowej trumny był nagły i niewyjaśniony rozpad Ławy Joahima - amerykańscy naukowcy przypuszczają, że rozpadła się od samego bombardowania tajemniczymi cząsteczkami KR (KUREWNY ROZPIERDOL). Podczas apogeum tej chorej orgii, ku rozbawieniu wszystkich jakaś ciekawska dusza sprawdziła godzinę i ogłosiła wynik który wynosił nie mniej, i nie więcej jak 21.42 Godzina i czterdzieści minut - tyle potrzebowały Korasy by dokonać Rozbioru Gierałtowa. thumb|left|411pxWódki było wiele, a i nie wszystkie ekscesy nadają się do opisania publicznie, więc ograniczę się do opisania tylko jednego incydentu, którym był spektakularny upadek Asi od Ose. Bardzo pijana Asia od Ose rezydowała sobie wraz z grupką prawie równie pijanych Korasów i Korasek na stróżówce. W pewnym momencie postanowiła stamtąd zejść. Niestety - schody te są niezwykle strome i nawet na trzeźwo potrafią sprawić sporo kłopotów. Dodajmy do tego alkohol, oraz nowicjat w dziedzinie geografii Gierka i mamy katastrofę - Asia spektakularnie zleciała ze schodów uderzając swą główką prosto o podłogę. Jezusie Chrystusie na bananie! Cóż to był za huk! Jestem całkiem pewien, że gdyby Asia była trzeźwa, skończyłoby się to jakimiś ciężkim obrażeniami. Na szczęście, moc procentów była w niej silna i i ucierpiała thumb|388px|LEPIEJ ZIOM NIE SKRUSZAJ! Wieczór Polski przetrwają tylko najtwardsi...jedynie jej warga, rozcięta przy efektownym upadku. Udzielono jej profesjonalnej pierwszej pomocy (he he, who am I kidding?) i odeskortowano ją na posłanie. Biedne dziewczę było w totalnym szoku i prosiło, byśmy jej nie wyrzucali ze szkoły, my zaś jako ludek lojalny, w drodze wyjątku postanowiliśmy wstrzymać się od telefonu do dziekana z anonimowym donosem. Tutaj mógłbym dorzucić pewne osobiste przeżycie spirytualistyczne (rozumiecie? SPIRYT, HA HA HA! (klepie się ręką po udzie)). Otóż gdy już złożyłem do snu swe umęczone alkonem cielsko, nawiedził mnie SEN. W tym śnie cały Gierek siedział na czerwonych krzesełkach w kuchni a ja wygłaszałem przemowę o tym, jak możemy zarobić w chuj siana na tym, że się tak zalewamy w Agroturistiken Nach Jadźken. Zbudziłem się podjarany tym pomysłem, chwyciłem natychmiast pod łóżko za czteropak i pobiegłem do kuchni obwieścić dobrą nowinę. Niestety, gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi, ma oryginalna idea na zawsze uleciała z zakutego łba. I tak zostałem ja, czteropaczek...oraz kompanija niedobitków walczących z ostatnimi gramami wódki. Z porannych załogantów (była 5 rano) pamiętam tylko Fabiana i Cielaka (alkohol robi swoje z pamięcią, wicie, rozumicie) ale wiem, że było ich tam trochę więcej (czyżby Tomo i kompanija? Coś mi tam świta...). Ostatni Waleczni sumiennie zeksterminowali wszelki alkohol w polu widzenia i zalegli śpiąc snem sprawiedliwych. Poranek Kojota Oj, poranek po Wieczorze Polskim objawił się w postaci kaca fizycznego (bądź zmęczenia poalkoholowego, wszak w górach kaca nie ma) oraz moralnego. Syf bowiem budzący zastali PIERWSZORZĘDNY, najwięcej zaś strapienia wywołała nieszczęsna ŁAWA, która legła w istnych gruzach. W kuchni zebrał się zespół wytrawnych ekspertów od majsterkowania, radząc i głowiąc się nad rozwiązaniem tej zagwozdki, co zresztą zostało uwiecznione na TAŚMIE. Ciasto, oraz pokaźne braki w zastawie stołowej również mogły przyprawić o ból głowy. Jakby tego było mało,thumb|left|400px|Coś w tym stylu. przewodnik wycieczki Spuhlak przywiózł złe wieści - Pan Joahim jest ZŁY. A zważywszy na to, jak wyrozumiały był Dżołkim w poprzednich edycjach gierka, wzbudzenie jego gniewu bez wątpienia można zaliczyć do wyczynów bez precedensu. Psy szczekają, a karawana jedzie dalej. Powolutku (bardzo powolutku) zaczęto ogarniać cały ten KURWIDOŁEK, wkrótce w różnych punktach Gierbana dało się słyszeć syki otwieranych puszek z browarami - niechybny znak, że jakiś OŻYWIENIEC się w pełni przebudził. Działo się niewiele, niżej podpisany odwiedził z Halamixem las, po czym złożył głowę na poduchę próbując odzyskać punkty ruchu. W międzyczasie jakieś eskapady udały się do świata zewnętrznego (między innymi drużyna McNaulty'ego, która obrała sobie za cel pograć w ping-ponga. Pozostali powoli wracali do żywota, leniwie sącząc alkohole przy rozmowach, grach planszowych bądź Xsie, wiedząc, że dziś w planach jest... Wieczór Hiszpański Po gorączce Polskiej nocy, wieczór Hiszpański pozwalał zregenerować siły fizyczne i duchowne. Podczas tego nieformalnego eventu czas sączył się powolutku, niczym wino wlewające się w gardziele miejscowych Chlorów (ok, tutaj trochę przesadziłem - w Gierku nic nie wlewa się POWOLI). Ludziska krążyły od Tekkena do maina, po drodze zahaczając, oczywiście, o kuchnie, gdzie loża szyderców w stale zmieniającym się składzie debatowała na tak podniosłe tematy, jak kolory sutków oraz treść CKMa z roku 2007, który był niezwykle intensywnie wertowany przez męską część wycieczki. Tegoż wieczoru zorganizowano również stację wspominkową wyświetlającą zdjęcia oraz filmy z dawnych lat korkowych, kiedy trawa była zieleńsza, słońce cieplejsze, a w naszych kręgach jeszcze niezbyt wielu odpadło. Zaznajomieni z tematem mieli całkiem spory ubaw ze swych odmłodzonych facjat - radosne ryki dochodzące z zaimprowizowanej "świetlicy" były wyjątkowo głośne. Dostarczenie materiałów do wyświetlenia na ekranie lapka było, niestety, łabędzim śpiewem Toma i jego ekipy. Tomo Ożywieniec wraz ze swoją niekonwencjonalną świtą w postaci Burmistrza i Maliego, musiał opuścić naszą wesołą kompaniję, ze względu na matkę jego POTOMKA, która przebywała zupełnie gdzie indziej. Gromadkę opuścił również Adelajdix oraz (jeżeli mnie pamięć nie myli) Fabianus Maximus. Straty personalne zawsze budzą smutek, lecz na szczęście na sylwka miały zjawić się stosowne posiłki, które uzupełniły nasze starty w manpowerze. Przed Sylwestrem Wypoczęte (a przynajmniej bardziej niż poprzedniego poranka) Korasy przebudziły się całkiem żwawo. Pojawiły się jak zwykle głosy, że na sylwka nikt nie ma siły i będzie on niewypałem. Pewne problemy były też z mainem który wciąż nosił ślady Zdarzeń Polskich, podczas których najbardziej pokrzywdzona została słynna thumb|382px|Haiku na tą okazję "Wszyscy drzewa wesoło macali \tylko mnie tam kurwa/nie pokazali" (oklaski)już ława. Głównodowodzący Spu chciał coś z tym zrobić, przed wyruszeniem na KONIE wyznaczając STNCLa na kierownika planu odbudowy. Niżej podpisany nigdy by się o tym nie dowiedział, gdyby nie fakt, że imć STNCL (ARE WE HUMAN? OR ARE WE STNCL?) próbował mu chytrzy przekazać owe zwierzchnictwo obarczone sporą odpowiedzialnością. Oj niedobry ty, niedobry....;) Coby się odpowiednio orzeźwić przed głównym eventem wyprawy (zakładając, że to Sylwek, a nie Wieczór Polski nim tak naprawdę był), zorganizowano wyprawę na pobliski szczyt, który - pardon my french - za chuj nie pamiętam jak się nazywał. Wzięły w niej udział takie osobistości jak Tasior, Halamix, Dj Antoine oraz Brylix i Nowy Typ. Na kartach tej wyprawy złotymi literami zapisał się El Loco Tasiore, który po wypiciu piwska w dwóch sztukach zerwał z siebie odzież i począł napinać się wśród ściółki leśnej z kijem w ręku, żądając, by natychmiast go sfotografować. Podróżnicy wyposażeni w stosowny sprzęt z takiej okazji skapliwie skorzystali, uwieczniając na zawsze Szaleństwo Tasiora Barbarzyńcy. Sylwester Cóż, tu rzec - choć się na to nie zapowiadało, zdecydowana większość gierkowej populacji stanęła na wysokości zadania i odpowiednio wystroiła się na Ostatnią Noc/Pierwszy Poranek roku. Udało się nawet w społecznym zrywie doprowadzić do ładu Maina oraz odrestaurować Ławę (chwała naszym Tawariszom Inżynieriom!) - od razu wszystkim wzrosło morale! Sylwek powoli rozkręcał się do dźwięków hip-hopowych klasyków w rodzaj Molesty, puszczanych przez gibającego się z zadowoleniem Jezusa. Asi Spu bardzo zależało na zagonieniu wszystkich na wspólne ucztowanie na Maina, w czym starałem się początkowo jej pomóc, lecz szybko wyszło na jaw, że Gierek to zbiorowy organizm żyjący własnym życiem, które jest nie do okiełznania. Pozostaliśmy więc w standardowej formacji chaotyczno-rozsypkowej, z podkomórkami nieustannie wymieniającymi się czynnikiem ludzkim. Na Mainie dość wcześnie doszło do ciekawego incydentu - pojawił się tajemniczy DUCH. Kto naprawdę wywołał tego ducha i wybrał dlań zadanie wiedzą wtajemniczeni...aczkolwiek, żeby było zabawniej, cały proces jego przyzywania został uwieczniony przez naszą anonimową informatorkę pracującą pod przykrywką. Zdaniem niżej podpisanego, Ghost in the Bottle nikomu nie zaszkodził, a nawet rzekłbym - polepszył niektórym humorek. O północy tradycyjnie wszyscy wychynęli na Zbocze złożyć sobie życzenia wśród huku i blasku eksplodujących petard. Zabrakło jakiś dzikich biegów i śpiewów, ale trudno się temu dziwić, skoro jeszcze nie wszyscy do końca pozbierali się po hardkorze pierwszej nocy. W każdym bądź razie, było całkiem miło i przytulnie, a na dodatek nikt nie przyszedł złapać Bibi za ( )( ). Reszta nocy spędzona była na niezbyt oryginalnych sylwestrowych zabawach, takich jak picie, tańczenie oraz nocne polaków rozmowy (garstka zapaleńców szarpała również twardo w Tekkena). Spektakularny występ zaliczył Pan Joahim, który wtargnął o 5 rano, poobracał dupeczki do łupiących trensów (szczególnie upodobał sobie Kasię) pierdolnął parę sążnych grzdyli i powrócił na swe tereny piętro niżej. No i tutaj narracja zaczyna, niestety, się niżej podpisanemu nieco ciąć, gdyż nadciągał... Poranek Nakurwionego Kojota Ok, będę szczery - chciałbym z czystym sumieniem opisać ostatni dzień, wspominając rzewne pożegnanie Gierka, do którego być może już nigdy nie wrócimy, ale nie jestem w stanie - cały dzień przykrywa mi alkoholowa mgiełka. Wszystko to za sprawą Mr. Dżołkima, którego trzeba było przebłagać ofiarą złożoną z czystej wódy wraz z nim pitej. Joahim, niczym bezlitosny demon, od samego rana puszczał w ruch Arcymistrza (drewniany pojemniczek na sześć kielonów, nazwałem go tak w pijanym widzie, don't ask why), żądając, by siedzący z thumb|400px|TAK NAPIERDOLONY TO JA JESZCZE Z GIERKA NIE WYJEŻDŻAŁEMnim przy stole wlewali w siebie wódzitsu. Jeżeli brakowało kogoś do zużycia "naboju", wysyłał swoich podkomendych Spu i Cielaka, by znaleźli i przywlekli mu z powierzchni Gierka stosowną ofiarę. Zmieniała się załoga przy stole, ale Mr. Dżołkim ciągle stał (CIĄGLE STOI). Arcymistrz zaś nieubłaganie krążył, zawsze pełen mózgojebnego ładunku. Tak więc, w związku z tym, że niżej podpisany schodził do Joahimowego piekiełka nader często, pamięta jedynie piąte przez dziesiąte. Na pewno intensywnie okupowany był Xbox, gdzie prym wiódł Szalony Tasior, którego styl gry był niemalże (NIEMALŻE!) nie do powstrzymania. Odbywał się również na kuchennej kanapie szereg dyskusji, w których głównym tematem była polityka. Tak, I'm quite sure of that. Część narąbanych Korasów wpadła też na diabelski plan wizyty w pobliskiej saunie, by powygrzewać tam się na golasa - jak zwykle alkohol sprawił, że COŚ zaczęło PĘKAĆ. O - odbyto też wiele pospiesznych gier w Pandemię. Planszówka przypadła do gustu szczególnie dziewczętom, które twardo obmyślały taktyki i starały się wyjść nawet z najcięższych opresji. Yyy, tak i tej wersji będziemy się trzymać. Potem Cielak zaciągnął niżej podpisanego na rozchodniaczka...z jednego zrobiły się trzy...jakieś pakowanie się i wsiadanie do samochodu...potem nagle ciemność i wulgarne, dziwaczne okrzyki wypadające z mej nalanej gęby...wreszcie dom. Tak, końcówka tego Gierka była zdecydowanie anty-klimatyczna. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie był to Last Gierałtów - może jak nie za rok, to za dwa? Hej, ho! W głównych rolach wystąpili/skorkowali: *Spu *Asia Spu *Kaca *Bibi *Adri *Madzia *Jakub Jacek *Halamix *Ose *Asia Ose *Stncl *Brylix *Kasia *Tasior *Cielak *Antek *Adelajdix *Mali *Grzesiu *Mejdżer vel Burmistrz *McNaulty *Fabiano *Jezus *Czubek *Pati *Tomo *Marta *Nogieć *Nowy Typ Kategoria:Gierek Kategoria:Biby / Wyprawy